


Detection <strike>Un</strike> Slightly Limited

by rabidsamfan



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kidfic, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickled Gherkins has much to aspire to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detection <strike>Un</strike> Slightly Limited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecessiveJean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecessiveJean/gifts).



Jerry loved his Christmas present that year so much that he took it to school with him. None of the other boys at school had one nearly so large, and magnifying glasses were ever so much more useful than stamp albums. But as he studied the smudged fingerprints on the empty tin he had to admit that just being able to see the marks enlarged wasn’t going to help him find the person who’d stolen all his biscuits. Solving mysteries wasn’t nearly as easy as Uncle Peter made it look.

Maybe he should ask for a deerstalker for his birthday.


End file.
